Neville Gets Lucky
by evilsnowball7
Summary: A love potion gone astray causes problems for the gang. On the brightside Neville has a good time. minor yuri. uder M just to be safe.


Spring was definitely in the air. The spring dance, introduced in the year of the great Gilderoy Lockhart, promised to be a great night for witch and wizard alike. The magic of the evening seemed to have affected everyone in Hogwarts, everyone that is except Neville Longbottom. Unable to find a date Neville had resigned to go alone, although he was not happy about it "Why me?" thought Neville aloud. "Because you are a great clumsy mumbling oaf," replied the part of his mind that sounded like Snape, the part Neville usually ignored despite the fact that tonight it told the truth. Neville let out a small sigh and returned to the losing battle he fought with his bowtie. "Why can't I work these things?"

In another part of the castle the incredibly talented and somewhat pretty, especially since the magical reduction of her front teeth and the straightening charm Parvati patil had placed on her unruly hair, Hermione Granger finished some last minute preparations to her appearance. Tonight Hermione looked radiant in a peacock blue dress with a corset like upper half that revealed her unusually large bust. Hermione, who was in two minds over doing up that last button eventually decided to just leave it after all it wasn't often she had a chance to let her hair down.

Just a wall away, Ginny Weasley raced through outfit after outfit, unsure of what to wear. As she held a violet dress up against her nicely developing body she allowed herself a small grin, this was it. This was the dress sure to impress that special someone. Then she felt it. That pang of guilt she always felt when she thought of her beloved. Although she did nothing wrong she always kept the object of her desire a secret as, unlike other girls her age, Ginny did not go giddy over the great Harry Potter or the dashing Justin Finch-Fletchey or any boys in Hogwarts for that matter. Ginny was in love with Hermione Granger.

At first Ginny had always thought she simply admired Hermione but soon came to realise it was more than that, much more. Now, having squeezed into the skimpy purple dress Ginny envisioned the moment when Hermione would say "Oh you look nice," Just the thought made Ginny's heart flutter.

As Hermione gazed in the mirror she liked what she saw. She looked beautiful but she couldn't stand around admiring herself all night. Instead she headed towards the boy's dormitory to fetch Harry and Ron.

When Hermione entered the room Harry and Ron were still in their underwear and appeared to be having a sock fight, a sock fight which Harry, having inherited all of Dudley's old smelly socks appeared to be winning. Being used to such behaviour, Hermione let out a tut so reminiscent of Professor McGonagall that both boys turned and Hermione set about dressing her so called dates. Ten minutes or hard labour later, in which Hermione achieved the impossible in making Harry's hair lie flat, and the result was two half descent dates. As she got up to leave and signalled for them to follow, Hermione didn't notice Harry pocket a small vial left on his bedside table. Harry and Ron shared a glance and ducked their heads to hide identical mischievous grins.

The potion contained in the vial was known as the potion of lust and it was Fred and George, Ron's infamous twin brothers, who had given them the recipe. It had taken a week to brew but the results would be worth it. One sip would have Hermione acting, how had Fred and George put it, like a horny little imp. Harry smirked at the thought.

Down in the great hall, the teachers had outdone themselves. Streamers hung extravagantly from every angle and from the enchanted ceiling, which now mirrored the beautiful cloudless evening outside, fell confetti in every conceivable shade of pink. It seemed love was in the air when the Professors had decorated.

The three friends spotted a table in the corner with Neville seated alone and took pity on him asking if these seats were taken. Neville nodded his head quite vigorously.

Being in sixth year they were now allowed wine with their dinner, which the occupants of the table hastily accepted, even Neville surprising the others readily accepted the wine. The tainting of Hermione's drink went without a glitch. Hermione excused herself to speak with Professor Flitwick and Harry seized his opportunity as Neville dived under the table after Trevor.

Harry and Ron exchanged nervous glances as Hermione sipped from her goblet. The effect was instantaneous. A glaze of pure sexuality replaced the cold calculating glint in Hermione's eyes. The effect, to give Hermione an enticing voyeuristic gaze. Harry was suddenly aware of Hermione's cleavage and elbowed Ron so he would notice too. Although aware of their gazes, Hermione didn't care; she was drawn to the beautiful figure in violet that had just entered the room. Hair pinned up and smooth long legs elegantly tipped by stilettos that she wore with ease accentuated Ginny's beauty infinitely and Hermione was aware that she stared. A distant part of her mind told Hermione she should not be thinking such thoughts but that part was silenced as Ginny sat gracefully next to he, enwrapping her in a beautiful aroma of lavender that obviously contained a hint of magic.

Usually, having no problem with speaking Hermione now struggled to find words. "Erm…. you look nice," the words sounded lame even in her head yet Ginny gave a heart warming smile none the less.

Hermione was remotely aware that conversation went on without her. She was too busy building up courage eventually casually placing her hand on Ginny's thigh. If Ginny noticed she said nothing.

After a lengthy discussion of Quidditch with few contributions from Ginny or Hermione the unspeakable happened, a careless slip on Ginny's behalf and wine was all down Hermione's front. Totally distraught, Ginny mopped up as best she could, catching Hermione's eyes for a brief second in which both girls blushed and Hermione's eyes made the tiniest glance towards the door. Ginny excused them both as they left hand in hand for the bathroom. Ron hung his head as Harry stifled a laugh and Neville petted Trevor oblivious to the situation.

No conversation was required. Once in the safety of the bathroom both girls locked lips. The kiss was of utmost passion, each girls desire only matched by the other. The girls, through silent agreement went into a cubicle. Both girls hands moved silently and gently over each others bodies and Ginny, unknowingly mirroring Hermione's thoughts, was glad she had not worn underwear that night.

Ron and Harry were on the verge of leaving as both girls returned. Harry noticed with great satisfaction that Hermione's top two buttons were undone and Ginny's hair was no longer the vision of loveliness it had been as it now fought against its restraints.

Ginny and Hermione sat down and Ron noticed with utmost horror that neither girls hands were above the table but to Ron's great relief Ginny's hands became visible as she reached for Hermione's drink. Harry collapsed into a fit of giggles as Ginny sipped the tainted wine. As if they need it' he thought. At that moment Ginny and Hermione locked eyes once more and after a quick glance around the table in which Ginny's eyes rested on Neville for quite some time the girls retreated into a quick whispered conversation. Ron cringed as his friend's hands travelled his sister's face and he kicked Harry under the table to prevent him choking on a breadstick.

The whispers ended and Ginny and Hermione walked around the table to whisper something in Neville's ear that made his eyes light up and all three left the hall at a quick pace.

Extract from Neville's diary the following day:

Dear diary,

You will never believe what happened last night…


End file.
